character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Siren Head (Canon)/Lambdawg
Summary Siren Head is a 40-feet tall humanoid-skinny creature with two sirens as its head. Its arms are as long as its legs are. Siren Head's speakers randomly play odd music, pieces of conversations, and various words and numbers. As expected, Siren Head is very hostile and dangerous. Siren Head is mainly located in rural towns and wooden areas. The victims of Siren Head are lost travelers, hikers, and even little children. If the sounds of someone in distress are released, it can be a method of Siren Head trying to lure the victims into the woods. Since Siren Head can blend in very well with trees, people do not even notice Siren Head, so it could make its brutal attack at any time, and get captured, while the screams of the victims are being played from Siren Head's sirens. Siren Head's sound echoes into the victim's mind and creates a clear vision of not having a long time. The victim's heart would also start rising rapidly when they are close to Siren Head. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-B, possibly 2-C Name: Siren Head, It Origin: Trevor Henderson Mythos Gender: Unknown, likely inapplicable Age: At least thousands of years Classification: Patron saint of going missing without a trace, of creeping dread, of bad things coming Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, It has existed since the very beginning of humanity), Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation (Passively causes fear on anything near it and constantly pumps up strange music, conversations, angrily shouted words and numbers, even when it sleeps it causes sounds), Light Manipulation (Has disguised like lamp posts. Can produce light from his head), minor Perception Manipulation (Its teeth are only visible with certain radio frequencies), Body Control (Can contort its body and remove its head), Time Paradoxal Resistance and Acausality (Type 3, Exists in the form of a time paradox across past, present, and future; having influenced us in the understanding of sirens but at the same time based off its head off the sirens we invented), Trevor Henderson Monster Physiology, Stealth Mastery (Moves almost completely silently. Has disguised itself a street lamp), Adaptation (Appearance can change quickly to help it hide in new environments), Shapeshifting (Was able to copy the appearance of home furnishings and pipes), Absorption and Corruption (Type 2; Can use its siren to morph human remains into other siren heads. However, it was stated that there is only one Siren Head across all existence which implies that rather than creating other siren heads it absorbs them), Resistance to Radiation Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation (Stated to be unaffected by an EMP despite its sirens on his head) and Disease Manipulation (Its body is infested with parasites, yet it doesn't bother the entity) Attack Potency: At least Wall Level (Strangles people to death. It is thought to be a natural/supernatural predator. Can easily reap trees away without making any noise. Can easily kill a large number of humans), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Can seemingly keep up with Long Horse) Speed: Subsonic (Can keep up with a speeding car. Cars can reach subsonic speeds at their peak), possibly Immeasurable (Can seemingly keep up with Long Horse) Lifting Strength: Class 1 (Can easily reap and lift trees away) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class, possibly Low Multiversal Durability: At least Wall Level (Can easily tank an attack from a metal baseball bat), possibly Low Multiverse Level (Can seemingly keep up with Long Horse) Stamina: Limitless (Can easily remain motionless for days. Its body is infested with parasites, yet it doesn't bother the entity) Range: Low Multiversal due to existing across all of the space-time Standard Equipment: None notable besides the sirens on his head Intelligence: Above average (Has influenced humanity in the creation of sirens and in the creation of modern technologies. Has created its own language) Weaknesses: None notable Gallery SirenHead (1).jpg|"-many residents were woken in the late hours the night before the incident, complaining of "sirens, and garbled announcements" echoing across the lake-" SirenHead1.jpg|She was on vacation with her husband and they were scoping out graveyards on the way, as you do, when she saw it. Rising out of the old cemetery, big as an old (macabre) telephone pole. Was this some kind of bizarre art piece the authorities hadn't gotten wise to yet? Even as she stepped out of the car, the megaphones on it's "head" screeched to life. "NINE. EIGHTEEN. ONE. CHILD. SEVENTEEN. REMOVE. VILE.". A buzzing, doubled voice screamed random words at her. At this point, it jerked into motion, striding down the hill towards her. SirenHead3.jpg|-family of four missing from their suburban home this Thursday night, with no signs of a break-in. Neighbours reported the disappearance when they saw the backyard patio door was left open, and no one answered the front door when they- SirenHead6.jpg|The rash of disappearances had two commonalities: It was always people walking the side streets on their way home from work, from some social outing, and it was always dark by the time people started wondering where they were. It was always past when the street lights come on. SirenHead7.jpg|�� Sirenhead Facts �� SirenHead8.jpg|Patron saint of going missing without a trace, of creeping dread, of bad things coming. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Lambdawg Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2